shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Alliance Part 3
(aboard the Sonic Pirates ship) Victor: Prepare for a battle. Ares: Why do you want to fight me? These ships belong to your rivals. If I destroy them then your crew can make a better name for itself. Ishmael: Even so......you're a douchebag for what you've done to Apollo and now that he's our crewmember, we've got his back. Ares: Well isn't that cute. You hardly even know Apollo yet you still rush to help him. Victor: Who cares how much we know him? He's part of the crew. Ares: Okay I guess it's useless trying to talk you out of it. Let's fight (he draws a sword) I can take on both of you at once. Victor: Be my guest. (along the coast) Apollo: So how long are we going to wait for the others? Storm: As long as it takes I guess. Greenwood: The ocean looks nice today............(he gazes off into space) Apollo: Hey wait a sec. Is that......... Terra: GUYS! HEY GUYS! Storm: YO! I thought I sent you to bring us some food. Terra: Stop trying to be hip. Anyways, Sigfried and I ran into some trouble. Storm: What kind of trouble? Terra: Well some old friends of ours......They want to speak with you. Storm: Excellent, let's go! (they enter the woods and return to Sigfried, Clavio, Farlon, and the 2 pirate crews) Sigfried: See I told you I'd be fine. I beat up this idiot who tried to fight me and the rest laid off. Big Bob: Ouch...... Storm: Oh so it's you two! What's up? Clavio: Alright old man, let's cut to the chase. You need us, we need you. End of story. Storm: Heh? Am I missing something. Sigfried: Basically, they want an alliance with us because the next island has a marine base. Apollo: Can we trust these guys? Storm: Sure, why not? I accept. Clavio: Old fool..... Farlon: Then let's set sail for Longview Island without delay. Storm: Sounds like a plan! Greenwood: So we're just going to ally with them without question? Terra: I mean it's not like we have a better option...... Sigfried: Let's find Victor and Ishmael and get the hell outta here. (they return to the Spirit of Freedom where Ishmael and Victor are waiting for them) Storm: How did you get back here so fast? Victor: Apollo we have some news for you. Apollo: What is it? Ishmael: We thought we had an encounter with your friend Ares. But when we attacked him it was just a mirage. Apollo: A.....mirage? Ishmael: Yeah we think someone is messing with us..............Ares was wearing a jacket with the number "7" on it so we think it has to do with those guys. Apollo: The numbered jacket guys.....they were definitely controlling Ares and now he's joined them. I'm not sure what's going on. Victor: Im not sure if we ever will. The point is, those guys are planning something and we need to know what it is. Are you willing to fight against your friend? Apollo: Of course. Storm: Now that that's settled....Onward to Longview Island! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories